Young Justice: Guardian
by Docron
Summary: Ichigo The brother of Naruto died in the war. But he return in another world now starting with a new start, Ichigo will defend this new world as the Young hero, Reaper. Alongside a new team he will fight some new enemies and maybe some old ones.
1. The Arrival

**"Hey there everyone This story is the result of a crossover story Bleach/Naruto which i will make later but for now this is all you need to know ichigo is naruto's brother, This happen after the war, ichigo's not the jinchuriki since ichigo's always the heritage type and the last name is Kurosaki because is cooler i'll explain more and i will put the prequel later but for now enjoy the story i'm new at this so please coment.**

**Young Justice: Guardian**

**Chapter 1**

Arrival

June 19 2009, Tower of Fate

A young 14-year old boy with orange head was sleeping on a bed when he suddenly shot right back up with widened eyes. He looked around and he was in some kind of bedroom.

He then got up and began walking around the room. He then opened the door and made it into a dark, confortable room. A large fire was burning in a brick fireplace. Over it's mantle was a large portrait of a beautiful woman smiling. The room was filled with with bookshelves and lined the entire walls. There was also some comfortable furniture there.

Ichigo decided to rest on the couch when he felt a headache. He also looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was younger than he remembered. He nearly juped in fear but quickly calmed down. An explanation would be nice right now; where was he and why has he been turned into a kid.

"it appears you are awake." A voice said. Ichigo turned and it belonged to a well-dressed old man. He had short grey hair with any signs of and was steading himself with a cane with a golden handle. "you are in my home, young one, welcome to the tower of fate." He said motioning to the room.

"who are you?" Ichigo asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kent Nelson." The old man said with a gentlement's bow. "it appears you are full of questions, aren't you?"

"Yeah, i do. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said

Ichigo then began explaining to kent where he is from. He told him about the elmantal nations and the village he use to live alongside his brother, The village Hidden in the then explained to him about the tailed beasts, Jinchuriki's, the akatsuki and their goal to use them, and finally the Fourth Great Ninja War, where he supossedly died but now he awoke here and being no longer 17 years-old.

"I see, mmm, truth be told i do not know how you got here in my dimension or how you've been de-aged" Kent said. Ichigo looked at in shock. "But if i were to guess, the resurrection of the ten tails caused the walls of your dimension become to fragile to the point that when you died your spirit was brought here, but fortunately it seems that was only you"

"but why would i end up here?" Ichigo asked.

"you where lost through space and time, and the tower of fate lured you here." Kent explained. "it acts like a beacon to anything mystical and magical, like the spirit energy you have inside your body, it drew you here to my dimension and granted you a new body"

"and is there any way for to return to my world?" ichigo asked Kent shook his head.

"what! Why not?

"Because, the tear in the dimension is already closed, and if i open my own door it will be to risky. since if someone else manages to pass that person could upset the balance" Kent explained. Ichigo nodded.

"alright, i get it."that means i'm stuck here, aren't i?" Ichigo said then looked down looking sad Kent walked up to him and rested his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I am sorry, young one." Kent said "for the time being me and a few... Friends of mine can help you become better and also we can give you a new purpose for your skills and knowledge."

"and what is that?"

"in our world there are many criminals who are willing to hurt inoccent people and threaten the world. But there are also people who are heroes, who defend the earth and protect the people who can't protect themselves." Kent explained. "that is the choice you need to make. Do what you did at the war, defend the weak and protect the peace of earth."

Ichigo was awed by what he is telling him, he is giving him a new purpose to use his abilities in order to protect the ones who can't protect themselves. "do you really think i can do it? i wasn't able to protect much of my friends back in my world and this one is so much diferent."

"Maybe so, i do not know if this time you'll fare any better." Kent said "but what i do know is that you'll never do it, if you stop trying."

"But that's all i know from an old coot like me. So what do you say kid? are you in?" Kent asked offering his hand to de orange headed boy. Ichigo thought about it for a moment, looked right at him with a determined look and smile.

"Well, i was never the kind of guy who gives the back to the ones on need, So i'm in" he said taking the old sorcerer's hand.

"uh by the way my Zanpakuto is here to?" ichigo asked being forgoted his sword

"your Sword?" He asked. Ichigo noded "yes i left it in another room"

...

**And here it is sorry for the other thing that was an accident, I'll Explain more of the Character later Please Review**


	2. Indepence Day

**"Hey There guys i'm back and ready for the show i will explain a few things now: Ichigo will not use jutsus. why? due to the war and dimensional travel Ichigo's body remained unable to create chakra but after training for a year with kent and heroes like batman, black canary he learned to fight using only his reiatsu, hand to hand combat and a sword style that he invented with the help of batman called Zanjutsu he will only use tecnique like the Getsuga Thensho and with his bankai he will be able to fly and thats everything for now." Please Review **

**I don't own anything**

**Young Justice: Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

Independence Day

July 4, 2010, Tower of Fate

Ichigo, now at the age of 15, was practicing Kendo with a wooden sword. After the carrot head stopped for a break kent walked into the room.

"Hey, Nelson-san." Ichigo greeted. "is meal time already?"

"maybe later, Ichigo. I've got some big news for you." Kent said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"Well, what is it?" Ichigo asked. Kent then walked up to Ichigo and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"well, in case you forgot, today is the day." Kent said. Ichigo's eyes widened. He Completely forgot.

"wait, today is the day! The day where i get to join the justice league!" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise. Kent nodded.

"yes, you have been invited by batman to join up with the Leagues fellow young partners to become full pledge members of the league." Kent said with a proud smile on his face. "you should feel proud, Ichigo. This is a great honor, an honor that hardly anyone can get in a lifetime."

"Right" Ichigo said with a face full of determination. "let me get changed first and i'll be ready in no time." He then ran off to his room to get his uniform on.

When he came out he was wearing an open black jacket that reached to almost his ankles, a purple T-Shirt with black pants and black boots, black sunglasses, black finger-less gloves and carries his Zanpakuto in the back. across the right shoulder to the left hip. And finally The zanpakuto was wrapped in tape coming out of his grip and a red rosary.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Impressive, but are you sure you don't want to use a mask?" kent asked since it was a little odd for a hero not wear a mask

ichigo nodded in affirmation. Then kent put a hand in his shoulder. "good luck, kid" Ichigo nodded his head. Kent then used a magic spell to teleport ichigo to the hall of justice, the place where the justice league will be meeting.

Washington D.C.

He arrive just in the entrance of the justice league "about time" a voice said behind him. He turned his head and saw one of his mentors Black Canary looking at him with half smirk.

"Canary-san!" said ichigo in surprise "sorry, i just..."

"it's okay, come on" she said leading him to the hall.

together, they walked the length of the corridor and reached a pair of double doors at the end. "well, this is it." said Canary, turning to Ichigo, "are you ready?"

"yes, lets go"

"very well." Canary grinned as she pushed open the doors.

"You're playing their game?" Ichigo winced as they quietly entered the hall. The heroes he'd heard of were gathered together. Speedy was standing in the center of them, ranting angrily. "Why?" he demanded "today was supposed to be the day. Step one in being full pledge members of the league."

"Well... Sure." said Kid Flash, looking at Robin and Aqualad for confirmation. "But i thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" shouted Speedy. The adult heroes glanced at each other nervously as he continued. "I bet they never told you the hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to catch Zeta Transportation Tubes to the real HQ, an orbiting space station called the Watchtower!"

Green Arrow looked behind him and saw Batman crosing his arms and giving a hard glare. Green Arrow looked both nervious and embarrassed. "I know, I know, but i thought maybe we could make an exception." Batman glared at him harder, wich gave Green Arrow an answer. "Or not."

Canary coughed gently. All eyes turned to the other two heroes in the corner. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked sheepish in his eyes.

"Umm... is this a bad time?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Speedy snapped. "We have been working our butts of for years to get on this side of the glass, but now you can let anyone come in?"

"you're not helping your case son here, son" Aquaman said stepping forward to him. "stand down or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speesy barked. "And i'm not your son, i'm not even his." referring to Green Arrow . He turned to him with a hard look. "I thought i was his partner, but not anymore" He threw his hat to the ground and was heading to the door. Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad were shocked by what just happened. Before he left Speedy gave them one last glance as he was walking out.

"Guess they were right about you three, you're not ready." He said before heading out the door.

Ichigo was watching what just happened and he was shocked too. It was just unbelievable, Speedy just threw away a golden opportunity to be full pledge member of the Justice League. He turned to Black Canary, who was surprised too.

"Uh Canary-san, did that just happened?." he asked her.

"yes, kiddo, that just happened." She replied. They then walked forward to where the others are, and Robin came over and gave Ichigo a high-five.

"What's up, Reaper?" he asked with a grin on his face

"Hey, Robin, long time no see." Ichgo replied. During his time training with batman about martial arts, he became friends with robin.

Kid Flash walked up them . "Robin, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, Batman trained him to be a crime fighter too" Robin Said

"The Name's Reaper" Ichigo said

"Kid Flash, nice to meet you" He said while offering his hand for a handshake. Ichigo took it and they shook hand. Aqualad came in an extended his hand as well.

"Aqualad, it's a pleasure." Aqualad sai as they shook hands. "So the League invited you as well?"

"Looks like it." Ichigo said. He then saw Batman walked up to him with one of his glares. Ichigo loked a little nervous.

"You're late." Batman said still giving him a hard gaze. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepisly.

"Sorry, i lost the track of time." Ichigo apologized. Before Batman could reply the got a call from the Watchtower.

"Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Proyect Cadmus. It's on fire." The Man of Steel on the monitor.

"I've had my suspicion about proyect cadmus." Batman said after he and the other league members walked up to the monitor. "This maybe the perfect oportunity to-"

A second transmission interrupted him. "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan has stolen the Amulet of Abin to blot the sun! Requesting full League Response!" The magician said

"Superman?" Batman asked

"it's a small fire." He answered. "Local Authoritues hace it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said. "all leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out" After Batman signed ou. The league members all began walking out the Zeta Tubes. Batman turned to the young proteges. "Stay put"

"What?why?" Robin exclaimed

"This is a League mission." Aquaman said. Flash spoke next.

"You're not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"i mean, you're not trained to be part of this team." Flash said suggesting to the older heroes

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said

"For now, stay put." Batman said. He also turned to Ichigo almost forgetting he was there too. "That means you, too, Reaper." Ichigo crossed his arms and pouted a little.

As they where about to leave, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." The Martian replied.

The League members all heade toward the Zeta Tubes. Red tornado gave them ona last glance before he and the others teleported away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Reaper alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash muttered. "When are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like.. like... sidekicks?"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said solemnly while looking down.

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics, they've got a secret HQ... in space." Kid Flash said gesturing his hands to the sky.

Ichigo right now didn't now what to say to them after the tendion going on between them and their mentors. He could understand how they are feeling right now however, back in his world when he was genin with his brother, he hardly allowed to do any of the big missions that the elite ninjas can do.

"So... um, how is everyone doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Seriously? You didn't just ask that, did you?" Kid Flash asked slumped his shoulders. "Have you been following this story?"

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Okay, here's a better question sunshine; why didn't you leave with Speedy" he asked. Kid Flash raised his hand and was about to respond, but he realized taht he had no good answer and that Ichigo might have a point. He just crossed his arms with guilt on his face.

"Sorry, it's just... today was suppose to be an important day for us." Kid Flash said looking at Ichigo. "I just feel, you know betrayed that the League still doesn't trust us with everything and the still treat us like a bunch of kids."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"Reaper here might have a point, why are we still here?" Robin asked. The other two protege's looked down and didn't answer.

"What is Proyect Cadmus?" Aqualad asked

"Don't know." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet i can find out." He inmediately walked up to the computer and began typing on it.

"Acces denied." The computer said.

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he began typing on it again. Robin was able to hack into the system succesfully this time.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked all impressed.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin replied. Then the file about Project Cadmus opened. "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. that's all there is but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Aqualad said

"They're all about justice." Robin said with a chuckle.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad said.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin said with a mishievous smile.

"Wait, are you going to cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." Kid Flash said all excited. They turn to see Aqualad while grinning.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin said. Aqualad smirked and knew what his answer should be.

"Very well, I'm in." Aqualad said. He then turned to Reaper wha has been waiting patiently. "Reaper, what about you? you want in?"

Ichigo smirked. "Well, I didn't come to stay here and do nothing. Let's go" They all rushed out the door.

At Proyect Cadmus, the building was still on fire while the fire department was there trying to put it out. Two of the scientists were trapped on the second floor near the window. An explosion went off behind the scientists, causing them to fall out out of the window. Before they hit the ground, Kid Flash saved them after he ran up the building wall with super-speed, grabbed the scientists, and where placed on the roof. Kid Flash slipped from where he stopped and grabbed onto the ledge of the second floor building.

"Hey look! It's Flash Boy!" a fire fighter said.

"Kid Flash!" he corrected the man. "why is that so hard to remember?" He asked himself.

The others then showed up at the labs and are seeing Kid Flash holding on to the ledge of the window. Aqualad just sighed and shook his head.

"So smooth." Robin said.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad asked. "We need a plan. We-" Aqualad turned to see both Robin and Reaper already left and are heading straight towards the building.

Robin and Reaper leaped onto the fire trucks and made it into the same room where was Kid Flash pulled him into the building. Then Aqualad jumped in on a platform of water.

"Apreciate the help." grumbled the Atlantean as he saw the scientist safely to the ground.

"You handle it." Robin said as he began to hack the computers. "besides we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice, remeber?"

Suddenly Aqualad stared around a corner and saw someone or something with horns in the elevator before it closed.

"What was that?" Aqualad asked getting the attention to the others. "I just saw something in the elevator"

"The elevator should be locked down" Kid Flash said as he ran up behind the Atlantean.

Robin joined them and peered at the elevator. He drew up his wrist computer and scanned it. "Thought so." he said. "This is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what i saw." said Aqualad. They heard a grunt and saw Reaper force open the elevator door.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" Reaper said. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad looked in shock at the elevator shaft, wich clearly went far down into the eath instead of down to the main floor below. Firing a line to the top of the shaft, robin began descending. Reaper, Kid Flash and Aqualad merely shrugged before grabbing a hold of the line and sliding down. At sub-Level 26, the rope ran out and robin swung himself onto the ledge of the elevator. He began to bypass security as the others joined him.

"Security Bypass, go!" Robin said Reaper forcibly opened the elevator doors open and entered the hallway of the Sub-Level. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

Kid Flash then ran ahead with his super-speed. "Kid, wait." Aqualad called out but he didn't hear him. Kid Flash stopped to a halt and ended up tripping when a head of giant creatures began marching forward down the hall. He managed to get to the side where the others are before he got crushed.

They took a moment to observe the parade of beast. "No." Reaper said sarcastically."Nothing odd going on here."  
>...<p>

Hacking open a door, Robin gapped at what was beyond it. "Okay, I'm offiicially whelmed." Thousands of glowing creatures where in tubes stacked to the ceiling, all crackling with electric power.

"This is how they hide this place from the world" said Kid Flash in awe. "They're not on the grid. These things are providing the power for this place. It must be what these ones are bred for."

"Of course" said Aqualad. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Said Reaper. "Let's find out why." He pointed to a computer at the far end of the room. "Robin?"

"On it." The boy wonder began his hack and read the information as it came. "They call them Genomorphs" he said. "whoa, look at the stats on these things... Super Strength, Telepathy, Razor Claws, these are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army" Reaper said.

"But for who?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wait" said Robin "There's something else... Proyect Kr... uh, the file's triple encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" cried a voice. They all turned and faced a man in blue and gold armor surrounded by a pack of dog-sized sized G-Gnomes. "Wait" said the man, "Robin?, Aqualad?, Fid Kash."

"At least he got your name right... sort of," murmured Reaper.

"Dude! is Kid Flash!" he corrected the man.

"I know you," Aqualad said, "Guradian, You're a hero"

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I think that's my question, boys," Guradian folded his arms, "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the league will approve of you breeding weapons?" yelled Kid Flash

"Weapons?" asked Guardian, "What are you-" a tiny G-Gnome crawled onto his shoulder, its Little horns glowing red. Guardian's eyes narrowed and he glared and pointed at the héroes "Take 'em down hard! No mercy!"

The Genomorphs around them charged; Robin disconnected from the computer and threw a smoke pellet at the ground, before he used his grappling hook to escape, Reaper quickly unsheated his zanpakuto to attack with the other side of the sword at the Genomorps since he didn't wanted to hurt them badly then he jumped over the rest of the Genomorps to arrive athe side of robin.

Red lights began to flash and an alarm blared "C'mon," said Reaper as he ran down the hall back to the elevator. As Robin began his hack, Kid Flash ran up behind them. "Way to be team Players, guys!" he acused.

Red lights began to flash and an alarm blared "Can we do this later?" Reaper motioned towards the wave of G-Gnomes that were chasing Aqualad towards them. The elevator doors slid open and they quickly jumped inside. Aqualad rolled in just as the doors closed behind them.

As they took a breathe, Kid Flash glanced at the numbers atop the elevator doors. "We're going down? Dude! Out is up!"

"Yeah, but Project Kr is down," breathed Robin, "Sub-level 52."

"This is out of control," said Aqualad with a sigh, "Perhaps…perhaps we should contact the League." For a moment, they were silent. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall. The walls were covered in a pustules-filled ooze that made it look like it was alive.

"Well?" said Reaper as he stepped forward, "We are already here." Kid Flash, Aqualad and Robin followed him.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad as he scanned the hallway.

"Yeah," muttured Robin, "Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Hold!" they turned to see a tall, frail, blue skinned humanoid with large horns emerge from around the corner. Robin threw a shuriken at it, but it stopped in mid air

As they rounded a corner, they saw a massive sliding door slowly close as a scientist walked out. Kid Flash tripped up the scientist and braced the door with a nearby canister. Kid Flash, Reaper, Aqualad, and Robin quickly jumped through the slot in the doorway. Then Aqualad kicked the canister out of the door, allowing it to close behind them.

"So what now?" asked Aqualad, "We're trapped in here for now."

"Uh, guys?" Said Kid Flash, "You'll want to see this." He pressed a few buttons on the consol before him and the room lit up. In the center of the cove was a tall glass pod. Inside, a young man in a white jump suit lay propped up against a table with three G-Gnomes surrounding him. What was most intriguing, however, was the red 'S' emblazoned across his chest. "Big 'K', little 'R'," said Kid Flash as he approached the pod, "The atomic symbol for Krypton!" He turned back to the others questioningly. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," order Aqualad.

"Right." The boy wonder quickly bypassed the computer terminal's security and read aloud. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone who was grown in," his eyes widened, "Sixteen weeks! From DNA aquired from Superman!"

"Stolen from Superman," growled Aqualad.

"His solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," said Robin grimly.

"What are those G-Gnomes doing?" asked Reaper, pointing to the tiny trolls.

"They're telepathic. They're force feeding him an education."

"And who knows what else?" said Kid Flash, "They're making a slave out of…well… Superman's son."

"Right," said Aqualad, "Now we contact the league."

Reaper watched as they all tried to contact their respective mentors, but to no avail. "It's not working, right?" he said, "We're 52 floors underground."

"We're in too deep," sighed Kid Flash, "Literally."

"This is not right, we have to free him." Said Reaper

"Reaper's right," said Aqualad, "Set him free." Robin nodded and flicked a few switches. The pod that held the Superboy opened up and, for a moment, there was silence. Then, Superboy flexed his hand. His knuckles cracked violently. The young Kryptonian slowly opened his eyes and saw the four heroes before him. Without missing a beat, he dove for Aqualad.

He was lying on the Atlantean and beating down on him before anyone could react, but almost immediately was held by Robin and Kid Flash.

"Easy, Supey!" shouted Robin, "We're on your side!" Superboy backhanded Kid Flash into the far wall, knocking him unconscious. "I don't want to do this!" cried the boy wonder as he stuffed a smoke grenade in Superboy's face. As gas leaked into the room, Ichigo grabbed the Superboy by the back, shoving him away. Aqualad grabbed Superboy by the chest and lifted him off the ground, only to be thrown to the ceiling and knocked out. Robin shot Superboy with a tazer, but the electricity seemed to do nothing to the clone he reeled Robin in, slammed him to the ground and knocking him out. Reaper quickly untied his zanpakuto and he put in kendo stance he briefely thought about using his Bankai or his Getsuga but the area he was in was to closed. then before he could react the clone hit him in the stomack then in the face knocking him out.

**And that's it guys i hope you like it and i'm sorry for the long wait i have been busy i'll try too update soon **

**now incase you haven't notice i'll put Ichigo The Suit of Kirito of Sword Art Online why? because it's cool and you can find it if you look on google Ichigo Kirito **

**Now about the prequel of this story don't worry i'll make it soon Please Review.**


End file.
